Predictions For House of Hades
by number1percyjacksonannabethfan
Summary: Here are some of my predictions on how the house of hades is gonna play out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone I know I'm righting a house of hades and here are my predictions to what my actually happen in the book.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own percy Jackson, Rick Riodan does.**

1) My first prediction is that Percy and Annabeth will meet another person in tartarus... someone from the myths... Andromeda or Atlanta.

2) Percy and Annabeth will not die

3) They were hinting demigod blood has some power so I'm thinking that if the right person were to sacrifice themselves they could keep the doors of death shut because even if they shut them what is preventing Gaea from just opening them again

4) I am almost positive that someone from the Origianal percy Jackson series will die

5) I think Reyna will be killed by Octavian

6) I think Nico will die

7) I think Percy may become a god and be the difference between winning or losing the war (he has to become a god to help fight the war and it would be a sacrifice because he has to leave Annabeth)

8) I think the anti-aphrodite will be able to shape shift and Annabeth will have to fight him well he looks like percy

**If I come up with anymore predictions I will be sure to post them**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting... many of you are wondering why I made some of the predictions... so here is my 1****st**** prediction explanation...**

Prediction 1: Annabeth and Percy will meet someone in tartarus... someone from the myths... either Andromeda or Atlanta.

Explanation: Each book has had someone from the myths who was supposedly mortal and was brought back to life by Gaea. Also 1 person will have to stay on the tartarus side to shut the doors...it can't be percy or annabeth because then rick riodan will have a mob of about 50,000 percy Jackson fans on his doorstep ready to murder him so if he values his life he will not do that. If someone like Atlanta or Andromeda was there or anyone else frankly, would be able to stay on the tartarus side so both percy and annabeth will survive. I am not denying that something will happen to percy and annabeth while they're in tartarus but I also know he can't kill off either of them.

**So there you have it my thought process with coming up with that prediction... hope you enjoyed**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello here is prediction number 2**

Prediction 2: Percy and Annabeth will not die.

Explanation: I'll start why Percy won't die... Rick Riordan told us he wouldn't. Think back to the last Olympian when the fates showed Percy his future. They showed him that he would become an old man... I know in my version Percy defied the fates but I doubt that will actually be true, I just wanted to make Percy more powerful and selfless than Jason (sorry Jason fans). However, even if Percy does defy the fates, as I said in the my previous explanation, he won't kill off Percy as there will be a mob hunting down Rick so again if he wants to live he will not kill Percy.

Same with Annabeth, if he kills Annabeth, he is just wishing to be killed. He's breaking up an amazing couple we all love and he just can't do it.

**So there you have it until next time**

**Number1percyjacksonannabethf an**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I am back with another explanation. I have gotten a lot of questions about this one and am really excited to see if I can get a lot of people to agree with me! Enjoy!**

Prediction: They were hinting demigod blood has some power so I'm thinking that if the right person were to sacrifice themselves they could keep the doors of death shut because even if they shut them what is preventing Gaea from just opening them again

Explanation: Okay, think of it this way. Gaea opened the doors of death. We don't know everything about how, but she did it. So without, some sort of seal on the doors, a lock of some sort, what is preventing her from just opening them right back up. If demigod blood really has that sort of power it makes sense for it to be able to seal the doors of death for good. By just shutting them, I think it would be pretty simple for someone to just open them again. But if a lock is on the door, you can't open them again.

**Here is the next one. I have also gotten a few questions about this one.**

Prediction: I am almost positive that someone from the Origianal percy Jackson series will die.

Explanation: Any author wants to try to make their readers feel lots of emotion. Most percy Jackson fans have grown attached to the characters from the first series. RR like the evil person he is, will try to get us mad, then happy, then furious. So if RR wants that to happen he needs to have someone the fans are attached to die. Many people like Nico, Thalia, Grover, Tyson and so forth. These are examples of people that would have an effect on the readers, yet can be killed unlike Percy and Annabeth. It would make sense, what I can see happening is he is going to save Percy and Annabeth from tartarus make us feel all happy and excited and think some thing good is finally happening, then kill Nico or someone.

**Okay this one I am super excited by. I have had questions, protests and agreements to this one so I want to see if my explanation will change anything.**

Prediction: I think Reyna will be killed by Octavian

Explanation: Okay, Reyna is a strong, feisty character. She leads the legion. I think she will try to help the greeks in a way by seeing that a war against them is not a good choice and will cause unneeded deaths. Also, she means a lot to both Percy and Jason, not as like a crush or anything, but as a friend. I think Octavian in his power-hungry streak will kill her to get her out of the way. HE would then blame it on the greeks, which will cause the romans to attack the greeks, they fight each other to the death and who comes out victorious if both the greeks and romans fail… Gaea. We all know RR likes to make people double-crossers and traitors, who better than Octavian. I mean, I know you are probably thinking that it would be too predictable but that's why it is genius. It is obvious so no one will think it will happen, which would make it unpredictable. But going back to Reyna dying, with Reyna dead, Percy in tartarus, and Jason with the seven there isn't anyone who has more power than Octavian which means a direct path to the throne. Reyna will die.

**This one is going to be good. Nico's death….**

Prediction: I think Nico will die.

Explanation: This completes two of my other predictions, 3 and 4 and supports Percy's sacrifice. Let'S go back to prediction three for a second. Locking the doors of death with demigod blood. Nico is the son of Hades, unlike Hazel he actually has powers over death not riches. These are the doors of DEATH, Nico's blood according to monsters smells like DEATH. His powers revolve around DEATH. It makes sense if you think about it. I know I am not much better at this but get past the fact that he is one of your favorite characters and think long and hard. Nico is a more minor character, he will have an effect on the readers if he dies, his blood could seal the doors. He could very well know about the sacrifice needed to seal the doors of death. Percy would also have to let him as a sacrifice. Most people think his sacrifice will be Annabeth but that is way too predictable, even if we change our minds because of it's predictability it is still too predictable, but NIco is still a sacrifice because he is one of Percy's friends and Percy will have to let him sacrifice him self. There is also NIco's promise to percy. He said he would lead the remaining demigods to Greece. A possible oath to keep with a final breath?


End file.
